1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for electronic equipment and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 shows a conventional electrical connector which includes an insulating case 50 having a fitting cavity 51. A number of terminal channels 52 are formed on opposite inside walls of the insulating case 50 with a predetermined pitch. A number of press-fit apertures 53 are formed on the bottom of the insulating case 50 so as to communicate with the terminal channels 52. A number of terminals 54 are press fitted into the press-fit apertures 53 such that the contact portions 55 of the terminals 54 are placed in the terminal channels 52. Thus, the terminals 54 are secured to the insulating case 50.
However, it is necessary to not only press fit the terminals into the insulating case 50 but also provide a means for blocking flows of flux.
FIGS. 11-13 shows another conventional electrical connector which includes an insulating case 55', terminals insulating case 55' to provide a molded component 56, and an insulating case 50 identical with the aforementioned insulating case 50. The molded component 56 is joined with the insulating case 50 such that the terminals 54 are fitted into the press-fit apertures 53 of the insulating case 50 while the contact portions 55 of the terminals 54 are placed in the terminal channels 52.
However, it is necessary to provide both the molded component 56 and the insulating case 50, resulting in the increased number of assembly steps and the increased manufacturing costs.
FIG. 14 shows how to make a still another conventional electrical connector which includes the steps of holding the legs of terminals 54 between a lower mold 57 and slide molds 58 or 59, setting an upper mold 60 such that its protruded portion 61 is placed between the terminals 54, and injecting a molding material into the mold cavity 62 for making a molding.
However, the terminals 54 are not supported on the outside and can move outwardly and/or sideways so that the terminal 54 is embedded in the insulating case 63 as shown in FIG. 21.